Aircraft bodies have been proposed that have a so-called “double-bubble” fuselage near the tail. In such bodies, there are two part cylindrical sections on opposed sides, with an elongated intermediate section, such that the aircraft body is relatively wide.
In such an aircraft body, boundary layer air along the wide fuselage creates drag issues.
It is been proposed to place the gas turbine engines for the aircraft in the fuselage and forward of the tail to utilize this air as part of the air for the gas turbine engines.
However, other engine locations may be desirable.